Laconic
by Seaouryou
Summary: Drabbles, mangaverse. Het, yaoi, yuri.
1. Bruises

**Title:** Bruises  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Asuna/Ayaka  
**Word Count: **100

--

**  
**Asuna always leaves bruises. She has since they were kids, when she'd kicked her in the face and _dammit_, but that really hurt, and completely ruined her complexion besides. And then she'd gotten older and Asuna'd gotten older and she really had to wonder where she got muscle, how her grip got so strong. (Destroying monsters, but Asuna would never tell Ayaka that.)

They're always right below the collar, right above the skirt, and no one knows they're there _except_ them. She likes it that way, though. They remind her that even though her little brother isn't alive, she _is_.


	2. Connoisseur

**Title:** Connoisseur  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Evangeline- Nagi, Evangeline/Satsuki  
**Word Count: **150

--

**  
**Evangeline is surrounded by immaturity. It's one of the unfortunate side effects of being over a century old and stuffed into a class full of fourteen year olds. It's her cross to bear, so to speak. (All right, all right, vampire, cross, we _get it already._)

But she can respect Satsuki. She goes after the things she wants; Evangeline admires that. She wonders, if she'd done that, if she'd still be stuck in a plaid skirt.

Evangeline is a creature of the night, and Satsuki is an early raiser, and so, for a little while, their schedules coincide. Satsuki lays out a plate for her and sweeps the vacant restaurant, waiting for costumers and profits and her dream to hurry and catch up with her, or she is leaving it behind. Evangeline eats the meal and watches her.

She's a connoisseur, of sorts.

She's sure Satsuki's blood would be sweet.


	3. In Love With Love

**Title:** In Love With Love  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Haruna- Love, Negi/Nodoka  
**Word Count: **100

--

**  
**Saotome Haruna was in love with the idea of being in love. She'd always passed up the dusty magic volumes Yue and Nodoka adored, curling up with the romance books instead. She treated love like it was something infectious, or contagious. Like if she pushed lovers hard enough, cheered loud enough, it would come to her by association.

Negi and Nodoka were slow when it came to things like this, which was annoying because she was fast-now-at-first-sight smitten. But she could be patient, pushier, louder. She wanted to be in love just as badly as she wanted them to be.


	4. Not Friends

**Title:** Not-Friends  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Kotarou- Negi  
**Word Count: **150

--

**  
**Kotarou was really starting to get annoyed with it all. He was not Negi's _friend._ Honestly, you help a guy train for a few years, you move in with him when the dean finally puts him up in his own room because he's getting older and the girls are getting older and parents are complaining and he doesn't want to sleep alone (_whatta baby_), you enter into a pactio with him because he needs all the help he can get, and suddenly people start calling you _friends._

We are not _friends!_ he ranted to Chizuru, because she was the only one that would listen, even if she never heard what he was saying. We're _rivals!_ She smiled at him in the motherly way that made him think of home and good things and patted him on the head.

I think Asuna deserves that title more than Sensei, Kotarou-kun.


	5. We're All Mad Here

**Title:** We're All Mad Here  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Chisame/Chachamaru  
**Word Count: **100

--

**  
**Sometimes - a lot of times, in fact it was happening with increasing regularity - Chisame felt like the logical man in the illogical world.

I'm the _rational_ one! she shouted. Rational! Do you hear me? Chachamaru said, because she could hear her, and then, because she didn't think Chisame was being very rational at the moment.

You - are - a - _robot!_ she hissed between grit teeth. And our whole class is mad! Insane! Chachamaru said with the amusement she should not logically have felt, _you're_ the one in love with a robot.


End file.
